In recent years, a great deal of research has been conducted on head-mounted displays (HMDs). Eyewear display apparatuses operate in such a manner that enlarged images are allowed to come into sight. Such eyewear display apparatuses can offer two advantages: their structure is small enough to be wearable on the eyes and extended screens can be provided. Most conventional eyewear display apparatuses for micro-display applications are operated in such a manner that optical signals are reflected by a prism. One example of such eyewear display apparatuses is disclosed in KR 10-2014-0053341 (published on May 7, 2014). However, a volume and weight of a prism used in the eyewear display apparatus remain problematic. The use of the prism has become an obstacle to a diversification of the design of the eyewear display apparatus.
There has been an increasing demand for wearable devices, such as glasses and goggles, that can provide dynamic digital information with higher image quality in various applications, such as augmented reality systems. Nevertheless, conventional eyewear display apparatuses alone are insufficient in providing various designs and dynamic information with high image quality. As such, there is still a need for enhanced technology and/or techniques for providing various designs and dynamic information with high image quality.